1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming machine control method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, among gaming machines such as slot machines, there exist the ones in which when a predetermined condition is established (for example, when bonus symbols are displayed in a stopped state), a bonus is awarded. There are known, for example, gaming machines adapted to award gaming media such as coins or gaming machines adapted to execute a special game such as a free game in response to the fact that a predetermined condition is established.
Among such gaming machines adapted to award a bonus, there exist the ones in which: a plurality of bonuses are awarded; one bonus is selected from among the plurality of bonuses in response to the fact that a player has operated an input device such as buttons, and the selected bonus is awarded (see United State Application Publication No. 2009/0104973).